


Jorah's Penance

by HeraldInquisitor



Series: Game of Thrones [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldInquisitor/pseuds/HeraldInquisitor
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen decides to punish Jorah Mormont for his transgressions - and make him beg forgiveness - with the help of Daario Naharis.





	Jorah's Penance

Her white hair was elaborately curled this evening. Her gaze flitted around the hall, not deigning to look upon him. She was arrayed in white silks that hung loosely on her body as she sat upon her throne. _'Gods'_ , thought Jorah Mormont, _'How can one woman be so beautiful?'_ He ached for her - every minute, every day. He had felt like this before, for Lynesse - and she had ruined him. Daenerys Targaryen was superior to every other woman in every way. He was devoted to her. And yet, she would not look at him.

Daenerys had been enraged by Jorah's recent impertinence - thinking that _he_ knew better than _she_ did, his _queen._ She needed him to prostrate himself before her - and beg her forgiveness.  
"You are killing the poor man," whispered Daario Naharis in her ear.  
"Good," she replied to her lover, "Perhaps then he will think twice about his behaviour." Daario chuckled, and whispered more in her ear - giving her ideas. She smiled.

Jorah was taking a drink of wine - there was no ale - and he realised that the crowd in the room had turned to face Daenerys, who was now standing.  
"Thank you all, my good citizens, for attending this gathering. I intend to retire to plan our next movements, and I bid you all good evening. Daario Naharis and Ser Jorah Mormont, I will require you to come with me," she said imperiously. He immediately set his glass of wine down and followed Daenerys and Daario from the room.

Surprisingly, Daenerys did not lead the two men to her war room, but to her bedchamber. Daario placed a chair in front of the bed. Daenerys motioned for Jorah to sit.  
"Ser Jorah, do you have anything to say to me?"  
"My Queen - Khaleesi - I am sorry if I have caused you any offence," replied Jorah as he sat down.  
"What would you do to earn my forgiveness?"  
"Anything."  
"Anything? Perhaps I will hold you to that," she said, as she approached him. She bent down over him on the chair and breathed a little on his neck, causing his hair to stand on end. She kissed his weatherbeaten cheek gently. He could not think straight, and then as she pulled away, he realised that he was bound to the chair and could not move.  
"Khaleesi, what is this?" he cried.  
"Your penance, Ser Jorah. The anything you will do to earn my forgiveness. _I want you to watch_."

And watch he did. Daario stood behind Daenerys, stroking her arms and kissing her neck. Jorah watched as she tilted her white head back into Daario's embrace. He watched Daario's hands roam over his Queen's silken body, could almost imagine it as his own hands upon her. Then he saw her white silk fall down around her ankles, exposing her naked body to him. Her nipples were hardening with the exposure to air, and she bit her lip as Daario's hands cupped her breasts and teased her nipples. Jorah couldn't speak. He couldn't move. All he could do was watch as the woman he loved gave herself over to another man.

Daario sat down on the bed, and pulled Daenerys on top of him. She was still facing Jorah, and he could see her pussy trembling above Daario's hardened cock. His own was straining itself against his breeches. He wanted her so badly. He groaned at the sight of her pussy sliding down on Daario's cock. He couldn't stop himself from watching it all - her breasts bouncing as she rode Daario; her face, flushed with pleasure; her pussy, soaking the cock she was riding - it was almost too much.

It felt like it went on forever. He watched her get fucked in every position imaginable before Daario finally came inside her. And it was only then that Daenerys addressed Jorah again.  
"You have another task, Jorah, as part of your penance." She was directly in front of him now, and Daario lifted her up, spreading her legs.  
"Khaleesi...?"  
" _Drink it._ "  
"But-"  
"Do you want my forgiveness or not?" He was so close to her pussy, and he saw Daario's seed already sliding from her. He pressed his face against her pussy and began drinking the cum, cleaning her out with his tongue. He couldn't stop himself from doing it. He needed it. Needed her. He found her clit with his tongue and began focusing on it. He could feel her trembling and shuddering the more he teased her.  
" _Jorah_ , you're going to make me-" she cried, but the words stopped as she moaned in pleasure. She was still shaking as Daario gently laid her down on the bed, and Jorah heard her say something to him.

Daario stood in front of Jorah with his cock already erect again.  
"The Queen wants you to suck this," said Daario, grabbing Jorah roughly by the hair and forcing his cock into his mouth before he could say another word. It was the first cock Jorah had ever sucked. He struggled to take it all in his mouth and was left gasping for breath every time Daario pulled out. He thought he was going to choke on it. But Daario seemed to be enjoying it, groaning with lust. Daenerys lay on the bed, watching them as she stroked herself. Jorah could feel Daario's cock throb in his mouth, and then felt him pull away.  
"You're a good cocksucker, Jorah Mormont," said Daario with a laugh, "You nearly made me finish in your mouth there."  
"I wouldn't have swallowed," replied Jorah sourly. Daenerys chuckled a little.  
"Daario, release him. Come here, both of you."

Having been released, Jorah approached the naked queen on the bed. His cock was so hard it hurt.  
"I will forgive you, Jorah. If you serve my body right now," said Daenerys, "Remove your clothes." He did, and she wandered her eyes over his well-built body and wondered why she had never let him fuck her before. Especially with that huge, erect cock. She smiled at him and beckoned him forward. He knelt on the bed and began kissing her body all over, moaning her name softly like a prayer. She spread her legs for him and he couldn't believe his luck. He was going to make love to his Khaleesi, his Queen, his Daenerys.

Jorah's cock found its way into Daenerys' wet pussy. He had to take it slowly at first because he was afraid of finishing too soon. It had been so long since he made love to another, and it had been so long since he first wanked himself off to the thought of Daenerys Targaryen's body. He bent her legs back onto the bed and pinned her down, fucking her as deeply as he could, pouring himself and his love into her. She moaned, and cried out - till Daario joined them and filled her mouth. Now it was her turn to be helpless.

They went on and on, fucking her in different ways - Jorah became the first man to fuck Daenerys' ass, and she ended up with the cum of her lovers in all of her holes. She had forgiven Jorah.


End file.
